Vida a dois
by RitzF
Summary: Bella e Edward casaram-se. Experiencia de uma lua de mel e de vida a dois. Reviews-- quero muitas pff
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

**BPOV**

_Eu ainda nem acredito que sou uma Cullen, viver com Edward é simplesmente maravilhoso. Ele trata-me tão bem! Claro quando namorávamos também me tratava assim mas agora é diferente porque estamos casados._

Pareço uma criança a pensar estas coisas mas querem o quê? Estou completamente apaixonada.

Abri os olhos e vi que Edward não estava ao meu lado, levantei-me, e vi um bilhete escrito, era de Edward:

_Minha Bella,_

_Fui caçar, o teu pequeno-almoço está num tabuleiro._

_Espero que coma tudo, quero a minha mulher bem alimentada!_

_Todo seu,_

_Edward._

Eu já imaginava que ele tinha ido caçar… bem mas deixou-me um belo pequeno-almoço. Logo depois de ter comido a refeição da manhã fui para o banheiro tomar um duche. Eu estava completamente dorida da noite de ontem, mas é normal é melhor não pensar nisso. Ouvi a porta do quarto a abrir, devia de ser Edward.

-Edward? – Chamei-o.

**EPOV**

_Finalmente casados, _pensava eu.

Ouvi o barulho do chuveiro e a Bella a chamar-me, fui lá.

-Umm, posso-me juntar-me ao teu duche? - Perguntei-lhe um pouco envergonhado, só somos casados há um dia e só nos tínhamos entregado intimamente ontem à noite.

-Claro que sim.

Tirei as peças de roupa rapidamente e juntei-me a ela. Abracei-a.

-Estava cheio de saudades tuas!

-Eu também.

Permanecemos assim os dois juntinhos durante um bom bocado, quando acabámos de tomar banho saí do chuveiro e dei-lhe uma toalha. A Bella parecia que estava um pouco envergonhada, pelo que corou.

**BPOV**

Oh my god, só espero que ele não note… eu sei que não devia de ter vergonha mas ele nunca me tinha visto assim desta forma, toda pelada, mas enfim….

Depois de nos vestirmos fomos beber um café, propriamente eu é que bebi.

-Então, aonde é que hoje vamos?

-Eu estava a pensar em irmos dar um passeio à beira rio e depois comias qualquer coisa no parque, e depois escolhias tu o que queres fazer.

-Parece-me bem! – Concordei e dei-lhe um beijo demorado. Como eu estava a precisar…

-Bella, Bella Bella… eu amo-te tanto, nem imaginas o quanto. – Como eu adorava o ouvir dizer essas coisas para mim.

-Eu sei, eu também amor.

Apanhámos um táxi, passei o caminho inteiro a ver as maravilhas do Egipto, olhei para Edward e ele estava com aquele sorriso torto que eu adorava, e entrelaçámos as mãos.

Assim que chegámos ao Rio Nilo Edward e eu fomos passear de mãos dadas a apreciarmos as paisagens que decorriam à nossa volta. Assim que o relógio marcou duas da tarde Edward e eu fomos a um parque de merendas e comecei a comer.

-Eu não me lembro de teres cozinhado isto para mim.

-Depois de eu ir caçar, fui ao buffet do hotel buscar esta refeição. Não me apetecia entrar num restaurante e ouvir os pensamentos dos homens a apreciarem a minha mulher!

-Edward, já falámos sobre isto, eu só tenho olhos para ti, tu sabes.

-Eu sei mas…

-Então pronto fica descansado. Edward obrigada por te preocupares comigo a sério!

Subitamente ele começou a traçar beijos pelo meu pescoço e os beijos dele iam subindo até ao meu ouvido, arrepiei-me toda e o meu coração pulava de nervosismo, até que os lábios dele acabaram por estar em contacto com os meus num beijo profundo, apaixonado e necessitado.

Começou a chover torrencialmente e a chuva acabou por estragar o nosso clima. Edward e eu apanhámos um táxi e fomos para o hotel. Eram cerca de oito horas da noite, como é que é possível? Cada vez que estou com Edward o tempo passa tão rápido…

Assim que chegámos ao hotel, fomos vestir os nossos pijamas e telefonei para o serviço de quartos a pedir qualquer coisa para comer, eu estava esfomeada a minha barriga já roncava! Pedi uma pizza, que, acabei por devorá-la num instante.

-Que tal vermos a um filme? Aconchegadinhos nos cobertores…- sugeri-lhe.

-É uma excelente ideia. Posso escolher o filme?

-Sim, claro.

-Que tal este?

-De terror? Está bem mas aviso já que vais ter que aguentar com as minhas lamúrias durante o filme!

-Eu nunca me farto de ti, meu amor, por mim vivia o resto da minha vida abraçado a ti!

E nisto ele beijou-me.

Fomo-nos deitar e tapámo-nos os dois com o cobertor. Havia partes do filme que me assustavam e eu agarrava-me a Edward e escondia a minha cara nos ombros dele. Cada vez que me assustava ele sussurrava-me ao ouvido "_Está tudo bem amor, já passou". _

**EPOV**

-Bella? O filme já acabou, podes abrir os olhos.

Era impressionante a Bella continuava a mesma de sempre e tinha sempre medo dos filmes de terror.

-Aleluia! Estava a ver que o filme nunca mais acabava. – Queixou-se

-Então para a próxima escolhe tu o filme. – E nisto eu não pude conter uma gargalhada profunda. A Bella era única.

-Sim fica para a próxima.

-Temos um assunto pendente sabes?

-Temos? Qual assunto? – Bella estava super curiosa.

-Sim aquele de abocado no parque, e a chuva acabou por nos impedir de continuarmos…

-Ah! Sim agora já me lembro.

**BPOV**

Edward desligou a televisão e foi fechar as janelas. Eu fui vestir a minha langerie nova que Alice tinha comprado para mim. Era diferente da que eu tinha vestido na minha noite de núpcias, era um rosa clarinho.

Saí do banheiro, Edward esperava por mim deitado na cama em boxers, eram vermelhos aos quadrados pretos. Eu contive uma gargalhada só para não estragar o clima. Ele olhava para mim de alto a baixo. Saiu da cama e começou a andar sedutoramente na minha direcção.

-Bella, o que é que eu hei-de fazer contigo? Estás absurdamente linda.

E nestas palavras eu corei. Ele pegou-me ao colo e levou-me para a cama, deitou-se sobre mim e começou a dar beijos desde a minha cintura até ao meu pescoço acabando por acabar nos meus lábios.

As minhas mãos delinearam os seus músculos até irem parar às suas costas e mais tarde tirando os seus boxers. Quando lhe tirei a sua roupa íntima é que reparei que também já não tinha a minha langerie.

-Como é que…?

-Vantagens de ser vampiro…

Ele continuou a beijar-me até que senti ele a entrar dentro de mim lentamente, e à medida, ia aumentando o ritmo e cada vez com mais força. Eu gemia o nome dele.

-Edward…

-Bella…

Eu continuava a abraça-lo pelas costas e as minhas pernas estavam à volta da cintura dele, cada vez mais apertadas.

Depois de tanto êxtase, ele deitou-se ao meu lado abraçando-me e disse:

-Dorme minha Bella.

-Eu amo-te Edward.

-Eu também te amo.

Adormeci nos braços dele enquanto ele cantava a minha canção de adormecer e enquanto ele sussurrava para mim o quanto me amava.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**BPOV**

Acordei a ouvir os sussurros de Edward a dizer o meu nome "_Bella, acorda" _inúmeras vezes sem parar. Não me apetecia nada levantar, só me apetecia mandar-lhe com a almofada para cima e dizer-lhe que estava super cansada.

-Edward, só mais cinco minutinhos por favor – Supliquei de olhos fechados.

-Está bem. Mas é mesmo só cinco minutos!

E nisto caí num sono profundo…

* * *

-Isabella, os cinco minutos já passaram levanta-te.

Isto é que foi cinco minutos? Eu tinha acabado de fechar os olhos.

-Ummm… – Não me apetecia falar, que cansaço.

-Se não acordas a bem, acordas a mal – ele tentou ser mauzinho mas não conseguiu.

Ele começou-me a fazer cócegas por todo o lado! Esse era um dos meus pontos fracos, ai como ele me conhecia tão bem. E só de pensar que ia viver com ele para o resto da eternidade…

-Isso não vale!

-Tudo vale, faço tudo para te levantares sua dorminhoca!

-Está bem, está bem. Já estou de pé não vês?

-Despacha-te senão não vamos a tempo de visitar as pirâmides.

**EPOV**

"_Só espero que ela goste da visita", _se eu pudesse ler a sua mente era tudo mais fácil…

Bella tinha acabado de sair do banheiro, aconselhei-a a vestir algo fresco. Aqui no Egipto faz bastante calor e ela não está nada habituada a este tipo de clima, desde que chegámos ela ficou um pouco mais bronzeada.

-Edward?

-Sim, amor?

-Nós não podemos ter filhos pois não? Isto é, se vampiros não podem descender com vampiros, logo humanos com vampiros também não descendem. Estou certa?

Eu não estava à espera que Bella tivesse esta conversa comigo, afinal é a minha Bella…

-Eu penso que não, também não conheço nenhum caso mas se quiseres eu falo com Carlisle.

-Não. Esquece o que eu disse, vamos indo?

-Claro.

Beijei-a. Durante o caminho eu não parava de pensar no que Bella me tinha perguntado, mas o que será que ela me queria dizer? Será que ela está grávida? Não, é impossível, mas pelo sim pelo não logo à noite quando Bella estiver a dormir, telefono a Carlisle para esclarecer as minhas dúvidas.

-Wow! Isto é fabuloso! Oh obrigada Edward, eu nunca pensei visitar estes sítios todos na minha lua-de-mel.

-Ainda bem que gostas, faço tudo para te satisfazer.

Ficámos a visitar as pirâmides pelo menos durante duas ou três horas, depois também fomos visitar um museu de múmias. Quando o guia estava a explicar que quando mumificavam o rei eles tiravam os seus órgãos pelo nariz para os conservar, a Bella fez uma careta que puxou de mim uma gargalhada demorada.

Ouvi a barriga de Bella a fazer um barulho, ainda bem que trouxe algo para ela comer, nestes arredores não há nenhum restaurante. Depois de Bella ter comido, ficámos os dois sentados a descansar um pouco, propriamente ela dizendo melhor.

O meu relógio de pulso já marcava cinco horas e meia da tarde.

-Tenho uma ideia para passarmos o resto da tarde, alinhas?

-E qual é essa brilhante ideia?

-Só te posso dizer que vais precisar de um bikini, eu pedi a Alice para te comprar um, e depois logo vês o resto da minha ideia.

-Está bem, então vamos para o hotel?

-Sim, mas vamos de um método mais rápido.

Peguei em Bella em menos de um segundo e pu-la às minhas cavalitas, como se faz com as crianças pequenas. Comecei a correr velozmente, já tinha saudades de sentir o vento contra o meu corpo e de ver todo o percurso percorrido a ficar para trás.

Chegámos ao hotel. Fiz o check in e fomos para o nosso quarto.

-Eu vou vestir então o meu bikini, não demoro nada.

Vesti os meus calções de banho, e telefonei para o serviço de quartos para confirmar se a banheira de hidromassagem estava reservada. Yess! Estava tudo bem, até agora não há nada a atrapalhar o que eu tinha planeado.

-O que achas? Achas que me fica bem? – perguntou-me.

-Estás linda como sempre! Veste este robe.

Conduzi-a até à banheira que eu tinha reservado.

-Edward isto é…que bom! Veio mesmo a calhar assim podemos relaxar os dois.

-Eu sabia que tu ias ficar estafada deste dia por isso é que reservei logo de manhã bem cedo. Vamos entrar?

-Sim.

Entrámos dentro da banheira. Que confortável, aquelas massagens sabem mesmo bem! Pus Bella no meu colo e dei-lhe vários beijos no pescoço enquanto ela me abraçava à volta do pescoço.

-Edward obrigada, a sério estás a ser um marido cinco estrelas! Obrigada por me aturares.

-Não precisas de me agradecer! Eu amo-te tu sabes, e, quero-te comigo para sempre!

-Eu também.

Depois daquele momento relaxante levei Bella para o quarto, ela pediu qualquer coisa para comer. Enquanto ela comia o telefone tocou, eu fui atender.

_-Estou?_

-_Estou! Edward? Então conta-me tudo! Como está a correr a vossa lua-de-mel? _

Ouvi as vozes de Emmet e Jazz a dizerem:

_-Então? Como foi ser homem pela primeira vez?_

_-Alice, o dia estava a correr bastante bem, se o teu marido e o Emmet não mandassem bocas foleiras sobre a minha noite íntima com a Bella!_

_-Oh Edward esquece isso. Deixas-me falar com a Bells?_

_-Ela agora está a comer, amanhã falam quando chegarmos a Forks._

_-Está bem, mas manda-lhe mil beijos e diz que estamos todos com saudades vossas!_

_-Assim direi. Até amanhã._

Desliguei o telefone, já estava irritado com as bocas que o Jazz e o Emmet mandaram pelo que Bella notou.

-Quem era? Que se passa?

-Era Alice a perguntar como estava a correr a nossa primeira lua-de-mel, mas ouvi os palhaços dos meus irmãos a mandarem bocas. Mas vamos esquecer.

-Está bem. Eu ainda nem acredito que a nossa lua-de-mel está a acabar…

-Não te preocupes, de dez em dez décadas fazemos sempre uma.

-Tens razão, já sabes quando me vais transformar?

-Depois falamos melhor sobre esse assunto. Não te preocupes, a gente trata disso.

A Bella foi-se deitar. Dei-lhe um beijo e disse que a amava, logo depois fui telefonar a Carlisle.

_-Residência dos Cullen._

_-Pai?_

_-Edward! Que bom teres telefonado, como está a correr a lua-de-mel?_

_-Optimamente! Precisava de falar contigo. É sobre a Bella._

_-Passa-se alguma coisa?_

_-Ela veio-me com uma conversa esquisita sobre humanos e vampiros terem filhos…é possível?_

_-Não me parece que isso seja possível. Mas tu já sabias que mais tarde ou mais cedo iriam ter essa conversa._

_-Sim, eu sei mas…_

_-Não te preocupes com isso, é normal a Bella ter curiosidade. Agora vou ter que desligar, está na hora do meu turno. Até amanhã!_

Fui deitar-me ao lado da Bella e observei-a a dormir, parecia um anjo com aquela cara angelical.

* * *

**BPOV**

Quando acordei, Edward não estava deitado a meu lado, mas ouvi o barulho da água a correr no chuveiro. Ele estava a tomar banho.

-Bom dia. – Disse eu.

-Bella! Pronta para ir para casa?

-Que remédio…bem eu não te atrapalho mais, toma lá o banho descansado eu espero lá fora.

E nisto ele levantou-se da banheira cheia de espuma e pegou-me no braço.

-Não, não vás. Queres vir?

-Sim, claro que quero.

Despi-me e entrei dentro da banheira quente cheia de espuma. Fiquei sentada e abraçada entre as pernas de Edward. Ficámos na banheira um bom bocado sem falar. Digamos que não era o momento.

Depois de nos termos vestido, fui ajudar o Edward a arrumar as nossas malas.

Apanhámos um táxi que nos levou para o aeroporto gigantesco. Esperámos os dois sentados a conversar como tinha sido a nossa lua-de-mel, até que ouvimos o nosso voou a ser chamado.

Durante o caminho de avião as camareiras puseram um filme a dar no ecrã gigantesco do avião. Era um pouco aborrecido pelo que comecei a bocejar e deitei a minha cabeça no ombro de Edward.

"_Voo para Forks. É favor pôr os cintos. Estamos a prestes a aterrar."_

Depois de uma viagem aborrecida e entediante, fomos até ao parque de estacionamento onde a nossa família nos esperava.

-Oh god. Edward protége-me! Alice já vem a correr até mim.

Edward não conseguiu evitar um riso.

-Bella! Então como foi? Divertiste-te? Gostaste do bikini que te comprei? E da langerie?

-Ali! Chio queres que todos oiçam? E sim adorei!

-Então Edward. Como foi a tua noite? Foi boa? Aposto que usaste as minhas posições!

Emmet já tinha começado a provocar o meu marido, ai ai como ele era tão criança.

-Não Emm, a minha noite foi fantástica! E não, não usei nenhuma das tuas posições!

-Vá meninos acalmem-se. Emmet não provoques o teu irmão. Ele e a Bella acabaram de chegar!

-Está bem! Ah é verdade, a minha irmãzinha está toda bronzeada! Devo de ser sincero contigo, fica-te muito sexy!

-Emmet!

Ai não, outra vez não. Os abraços de Emmet quase que me sufocavam!

-Não…consigo…respirar

-Upss sorry.

Abalámos do aeroporto e fomos para casa. Já tinha saudades do ambiente. A lareira da sala estava acesa fazendo-a ainda mais acolhedora do que já era. O relógio da sala marcava onze horas da noite, a viagem durou tanto tempo…

-Edward, acho que me vou deitar.

-Sim amor, eu vou contigo.

-Boa noite a todos.

-Boa noite – retribuíram todos.

Edward pegou-me ao colo e levou-me para o quarto, fechou a porta e atirou-me para a cama ficando por cima de mim.

-Adorei a lua-de-mel Edward, obrigada por me fazeres tão feliz!

-Chio. Apenas vamos desfrutar deste momento, tenho saudades tuas...

Ele começou a despir-me, fiz também o mesmo com ele. As suas mãos deslizaram sobre os meus peitos até à minha cintura, acabando por ficarem lá.

Pus as minhas pernas ao redor da cintura dele, apertando-lhe para ele ficar o mais junto possível de mim enquanto ele entrava vagarosamente dentro de mim.

Cada vez as suas investidas se tornavam mais fortes, arrancando de mim gemidos altos.

-Edward! – Eu gemia na sua orelha várias e várias vezes o seu nome.

Ele começou a beijar-me o pescoço e de seguida os meus lábios num beijo apaixonado. Senti a única coisa quente dele dentro de mim. Ele tinha chegado lá. Tremi por todos os lados.

Depois deitou-se ao meu lado ficando juntinho a mim abraçando-me.

-Boa noite amor. - Disse-me ele.

E assim adormeci.


	3. Capitulo 3

**inhoCapitulo 3**

**BPOV**

"_Edward a nossa filha é linda, tem os teus olhos e o teu sorriso, oh Edward. Somos uma família tão feliz! Oh olha está com fome, tens o sangue de urso guardado na jarra? Óptimo então podes-mo passar Edi? Oh olha bem para a nossa filha. Está a adorar!"_

* * *

-Bella! Minha maninha! Então, levanta-te, temos de ir ao shopping!

Alice tinha-me acabado de acordar do sonho que eu jamais pensaria ter, mas porque raios é que eu sonhei que tinha uma filha com Edward? Será que é o meu instinto de mãe, a pedir para ter filhos? Não, não podia ser. Edward e eu não podíamos ter filhos, pelo menos segundo os cálculos de Carlisle.

-Onde está Edward? – Eu não conseguia estar muito tempo sem o meu marido.

-Está a fazer o teu pequeno-almoço. Vá, veste qualquer coisa para ires comer, e, logo de seguida vamos fazer umas comprinhas! Que achas? – Ela estava demasiado eufórica para meu gosto.

-Ali? O que é que se passou agora com o Jasper? Mais uma das crises de marido protector?

-Sim, mais ou menos. Mas não é importante, ele apenas diz que eu tenho que tirar este vício de andar sempre a comprar roupas novas. Vá veste-te eu espero por ti lá em baixo ao pé dos meus irmãos.

-Até já.

Foi então que reparei que tinha uma T-shirt de Edward vestida. _Que querido! _

-Então, como está a minha mulher perfeita? – Oh god, oh god aquele sorriso torto que eu amava logo de manhã, era de suster a respiração!

-Obrigada por vestires-me qualquer coisa.

-Sempre às ordens! – Disse a rir embora um pouquinho envergonhado – Então? Vá, toca a mexer, tens o teu pequeno-almoço preparado!

-É para já !

Vesti-me num instante. Edward e eu caminhámos até à cozinha de mãos dadas, dizendo os "Bons dias" a todos. Ele tinha-me preparado omeletas.

-Edward, obrigada a sério, mas não me está a apetecer comer isto. – Oh eu não queria ser tão desmancha-prazeres mas estava-me a apetecer comer, ou beber, algo de cor vermelha. – Por acaso não tens nada vermelho para comer?

-Não, não temos nada…

-Ummm, que cheiro delicioso e apetitoso é este? – Estava-me a cheirar tão bem, mas tão bem, o cheiro está a vir do frigorífico.

**EPOV**

Mas o que é que lhe deu? Eu só vi Bella a dirigir-se ao frigorífico e encharcar-se de sangue da reserva!

-Bella? Tu estás bem? – Ok, isto não é nada normal, mas o que raio tem ela? Será possível, uma humana que se desmaia só de ver sangue, começar a bebê-lo?

-Não há mais disto? – Perguntou ela sem se aperceber do que tinha acabado de beber.

-Tens noção do que é isso?

-Sumo, talvez? – Como era possível, não se ter apercebido que era sangue?

-Bella! Acabaste de beber uma jarra cheia de sangue! Mas o que se passa contigo?

Ok, pelos vistos estava na hora de falar com Carlisle o mais depressa possível. Eu já andava a notar desde a lua-de-mel que Bella andava mais comilona, e o que ela mais gostava de comer eram frutos vermelhos principalmente.

-Vamos Bella. Temos de tratar de um assunto bastante urgente.

-Mas…o que se passa Edward? Eu acabei de beber sangue?

Fomos até ao escritório do meu pai, batemos à porta.

-Então o que vos trás por aqui? – Perguntou Carlisle um pouco confuso, eu notei que ele pôde cheirar o sangue de reserva que Bella tinha bebido. – Nem precisam de responder! Vão-me explicar o que se passa?

-Pai, eu nem sei como te explicar…isto é…bastante complicado…

-Conta tudo ao pormenor meu filho. Bella senta-te aqui ao meu lado – Carlisle estava a ficar um pouco assustado com o que se tinha sucedido.

-Eu trouxe Bella a tomar o pequeno-almoço que eu lhe tinha preparado, até que ela disse que não lhe apetecia omeletas mas sim algo vermelho, foi então que ela seguiu o cheiro do sangue que estava dentro do frigorífico e bebeu-o todo até à última gota!

-Bastante estranho…Bella o que é que se passa contigo? Fala, conta-me tudo, sê honesta, por favor, agora somos todos família, e, em breve farás parte da nossa espécie, portanto não precisas de ter vergonha.

-Edward por favor não te zangues…

-Eu era incapaz de me zangar contigo meu amor. – Fui completamente honesto com Bella.

-Esta noite, tive um sonho bastante esquisito, mas já houve mais. Sonhei que…tinha uma filha com Edward, eu já era vampira e tinha uma filha. E eu vi bem, Edward era o pai!

Eu sabia! Bella andava bastante esquisita para meu gosto. Ela quer ter filhos comigo…vindo dela torna um pouco esquisito afinal ela sabe perfeitamente que não podemos…Não é que eu não queira ser pai, isso é o que eu mais quero, mas eu sei que não posso logo, acho um pouco estranho. Não consegui reagir, só consegui fazer uma cara de alívio para Bella. "_Caramba, estou bastante aliviado". _Pensava que tela tinha alguma coisa mais urgente.

-Bella, eu acho que isso pode ser só sonhos insignificantes, acredita em mim. É normal, as mulheres pensarem muito em ter filhos com a pessoa que amam. – Esclareceu o meu pai, devo confessar que estou um pouco mais aliviado.

-Está bem, tem toda a razão! Bem eu tenho que ir ter com a Alice, ficámos de ir agora às compras.

-Ok. Mas não penses muito nisso! Vá divirtam-se.

Depois de sairmos do escritório do meu pai, Alice veio logo disparada na nossa direcção.

-Bella! Estava a ver que nunca mais, vamos às compras ou nem por isso? – _Que impaciente._

-Calma deixa-me despedir da minha mulher! Ela não é propriamente tua.

Abracei-a e dei-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Consegui ouvir os pensamentos de Alice _"Edward, maninho, vá despacha lá isso eu quero ir o mais rápido possível para o centro comercial, vá vocês têm tempo logo à noite". _Esta minha irmã é preciso ser cá uma descarada…

-Até logo Ed. – Disse Bella com olhinhos _"Logo mais compenso"!_

Claro, tive que lhe mandar um sorriso torto, para a fazer rir um bocadinho. Afinal logo à noite ia haver uma surpresa!

**BPOV**

Eu e Ali íamos dentro do carro. Sinceramente nem sei o que me passou pela cabeça em ter bebido a jarra cheia de sangue.

-Ali, eu queria pedir desculpa…

-Oh Bella, porque pedes desculpa? Se for por teres bebido o sangue que estava guardado, não há problema sua tonta, logo eu e Jasper, vamos caçar, e de preferência guardar mais jarros, afinal tu agora bebes sangue.

Não me limitei a responder, não valia a pena. Assim que Alice estacionou o carro, vi que ela estava a ter uma visão.

-Alice? O que viste?

-Bella…

-O que foi? Que se passa? Estás-me a deixar preocupada.

-Estás grávida, e não me dizias nada?!

-Alice acredita, eu não sabia se estava grávida ou não.

-Vá, explica-me tudo o que se tem passado contigo!

-Ok, ok. Começou na lua-de-mel…além de ter começado a comer bastantes frutos vermelhos, estou também com um atraso…mas eu pensei que fosse só por mero acaso. Porque eu sabia que vampiros não podiam ter filhos com humanos!

-Bella, Bella só tu…quando chegarmos a casa vamos contar a todos está bem?

-Calma Ali, deixa-me ser eu a dizer-lhes, por favor.

-Claro isso nem se pede, mesmo se não quisesses eu obrigava-te! – A tonta da minha irmã começou-se a rir.

Passeámos pelo centro comercial, entrámos e saímos de tantas lojas que até já andava zonza. Estou super nervosa…como será que Edward iria reagir? Só espero que reaja bem. Entretanto pus-me a ver as montras de lojas de roupas, e fiquei hipnotizada em frente a uma loja de roupa para bebés.

-Bella? Queres entrar para comprar umas roupitas?

-Não, por hoje ainda não. Faz-me essa vontade, please. – Fiz-lhe olhinhos, e ela acenou com a cabeça a fazer sinal de "Está bem mas só desta vez".

Chegámos a casa. À medida que ia abrindo a porta do carro, vi que já estava aberta e que, um homem extremamente lindo esperava por mim de braços abertos, pronto para me abraçar e beijar.

-Bella! Então, foi muito mau ir às compras com a chata da minha irmã? – Edward riu-se enquanto implicava com Alice.

-Até não foi assim tão mau.

-Chata? Eu? Olha quem fala, Sr. Obcecado por uma coisa que eu cá sei! – Alice estava a ficar fula!

-Obcecado em quê?

-Oh maninho, pensas que eu não sei que tu estás obcecado numa coisa desde a tua primeira noite com Bella? – Acusou Alice

-Vou fingir que não ouvi isso! – O meu marido simplesmente a ignorou.

Entrámos dentro de casa.

-Pessoal? Podem chegar aqui todos? – Disse Alice numa voz doce e calma, sabendo que eles a iriam a ouvir.

-Que se passa Ali? - Perguntou Jasper.

-Bella tem um comunicado a fazer a todos. Escutem-na por favor.

Sentaram-se todos nos sofás, enquanto eu fiquei em pé em frente à lareira e à frente deles, que nervos! Como iria reagir Edward?

-Edward, antes de mais, estou-te a alertar, porque eu não quero que fiques chateado comigo…

-Amor, tu sabes que eu era incapaz de me chatear contigo! – Edward foi bastante querido para mim.

-Bem…eu…estou grávida!

Só vi que todos ficaram de boca aberta a olhar para mim, sem expressão nenhuma, ficaram ainda mais pálidos do que já eram. Apenas havia uma pessoa que estava aos pulos…era Emmet, claro só podia ser aquela criança, ele pulava e dizia vezes sem conta "Vou ser tio, vou ser tio, vou ser tio…" enfim…Edward dirigiu-se a mim, dando-me um beijo na teste e pondo uma mão em cima da minha barriga.

-Bella, amor, vamos ter este filho, juntos, vou cuidar de ti 24h por dia, não te irei largar nem por um segundo!

Nisto, Edward largou-me e correu na velocidade vampírica em torno da enorme sala dizendo "Vou ser pai"! Claro, eu tive que me rir! Eu nunca o tinha visto assim tão feliz…os olhos dele, cintilavam ainda mais do que o natural.

-Parabéns Bella – Disse Carlisle e Esme.

-Parabéns, afinal vou ser tia! – Disse Rosalie, dando-me pela primeira vez um beijo na testa.

-Vai ser uma menina! – Disse Alice com tanto entusiasmo em cima.

-Ou menino! Não me importava que houvesse um Edward Júnior! – Disse Edward a rir que nem um louco perdido.

-Depois logo se vê Ed! – Disse Emmet.

Depois de se terem todos acalmados, todos foram para os seus respectivos lugares onde anteriormente estavam ocupados. Carlisle foi para o seu escritório fazer as suas pesquisas, Esme foi para uma pequena salita ler umas revistas, Rosalie e Emmet foram para o quarto, sabe-se lá fazer o quê, Alice e Jasper também foram para o quarto. Só restava Edward e eu.

-Edi?

-Diz?

-Ainda, queres a tua surpresa? Ou nem por isso? – Disse eu caminhando até ele sedutoramente, e batendo as pestanas vezes sem conta.

-Ummm, deixa-me pensar… - pôs-se a matutar, deixando-me super impaciente - …sim claro que quero! Estou morto para ver essa surpresa. Ah e só espero que seja hot! –

-Não te preocupes, é muito hot e sexy, e é nova…comprei hoje. – Disse com um sorriso maroto.

Subimos pelas escadas fora, até chegarmos ao perspectivo lugar pretendido. Abri a porta e entrámos, Edward trancou a porta para ninguém nos incomodar.

-Que parvo! – Edward disse quase num sussurro.

-Que foi? – Fiquei um pouco espantada…

-Foi Emmet… está-se a rir, nem queiras saber o que ele está a pensar neste preciso momento…

-Ah ok, então mais vale esquecer, ele é uma criança! – Disse a última palavra super alto para ele puder ouvir. Ouvi uma voz vinda do quarto em frente ao nosso:

-Minha querida irmãzinha, não sou eu que tranco a porta, só para estar enrolada com o marido! – Acusou ele, num tom de gozo.

-Oh Emmet vai atirar ovos podres aos carros! – Disse Edward, um pouco irritado por eles nos ter incomodado.

**EPOV**

Mas será, que mesmo trancando a porta alguém tinha que nos incomodar? Mal dita a hora em que eu leio pensamentos, pode ter muitas vantagens mas nestes casos é bastante desconfortável.

-Eu volto já, vou só ao banheiro. – Disse Bella.

Enquanto Bella estava no banheiro, fui tirando os sapatos, as calças e a minha camisa, expondo o meu peito.

E mais uma vez vi o quanto eu era sortudo em ser pai, eu estou tão feliz…vou ser pai!

Vi Bella a sair do banheiro, com uma langerie "deve de ser nova", se for, fica-lhe mesmo bem. Eu não consegui reagir, fiquei super paralisado, acho que a minha cabeça de cima deixou de funcionar e a de baixo sim, estava a pensar e bem. Olhei a minha mulher de alto a baixo vezes sem conta. Saí da cama e corri até ela num instante, não podia desperdiçar nem mais um bocadinho de tempo, peguei-lhe ao colo e levei-a até à cama. Começámos primeiro que tudo aos beijos, esses eram selvagens, ela puxou-me os boxers para baixo, coisa que eu não estava nada à espera.

-Wow, hoje estás...agressiva – Tentei ser cuidadoso com as palavras.

-Não gostas?

-Claro que gosto, devo de dizer-te que te fica bastante sexy! – Claro que fica, ela é sexy em tudo…

Bella hoje estava um pouco impaciente, deve de ser dos desejos de mãe…mas caramba como eu a amava ver assim. Despi a roupa íntima de Bella, e, quando estava prestes a iniciar o acto tanto desejado, fiquei super preocupado.

-Bella, eu não sou capaz…eu não me perdoaria se magoasse o nosso bebé. – Eu estou a ser um idiota, mas afinal Bella ainda é humana e está grávida de um bebé meio vampiro, eu era simplesmente incapaz de a magoar.

-Edward, por favor, eu e o nosso bebé precisamos de ti agora! – Bella estava-me a suplicar.

-Ummm, Bella se eu te magoar diz a sério. Eu prometi que cuidava de ti e do nosso filho, eu não quero faltar a essa promessa!

-Claro que não vais faltar, Edward eu acredito em ti, e sei que eras incapaz de nos magoar, agora vá quero-te junto a mim! – Obedeci-lhe.

Entreguei-me completamente a ela, unimo-nos vezes sem conta, tracei-lhe beijos pelo pescoço, as minhas mãos passearam por todo o corpo dela, centímetro por centímetro, as minhas mãos acabaram por ficar nos seios dela, massajando-os, e mais tarde foram parar às coxas dela.

Acabei, deitando-me ao lado dela, Bella adormeceu num sono profundo, abraçada a mim com a sua cara deitada no meu peito.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Estou desejosa de acabar esta fic pois logo assim que a acabe vou escrever um lemon entre Emmet e Rosalie. Para isso vou precisar de muitas reviews e de muito apoio acima de tudo das minhas gordas! (madaz, nessi, Joana) Ahh e claro a vai ter que me dar ideias para o lemon, pois ela é o centro da criatividade! (;**

**Bem,**

**Fiquem bem,**

**Beijão!**

**Reviews:**

**Madaz () – Ainda bem que estás a gostar, e ainda vais amar mais quando eu postar o lemon. Vai ser claro de um capítulo, não me estás a imaginar a criar histórias dessas! Mas continua a escrever reviews aqui no meu espacinho! Bjs.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

_3 meses depois…._

**BPOV**

O Edward estava tão contente com a notícia da gravidez que nem me deixava estar um pouco sozinha, apesar de eu gostar claro. Alice e eu tínhamos combinado ir comprar algumas roupas para o meu bebé, que cada vez crescia mais depressa, tenho tido tantas dores que nem sei. Carlisle diz que mais uma semana ou duas, e o bebé nasce. Logo à noite eu e Edward vamos decidir de vez o nome da criança. Alice veio ter comigo ao quarto, tirando-me os lençóis.

-Mas Alice eu nem sei se é rapaz ou rapariga! – Tentava dar a desculpa só para não ir às compras, pois era impossível escolher roupa com a minha irmã.

-Bella, mas tu podes sempre comprar roupas para os dois sexos, por isso não me dê desculpas idiotas, não penses que te vás escapar.

Ouvi algo dentro da minha barriga que me dizia: _"Vai com ela, eu quero ter roupas novas para quando nascer! Vai mamã"_ mas que raio foi aquilo?

-Está bem, deixa-me só vestir qualquer coisa eu já lá vou ter contigo. – Obedeci ao que as vozes tinham dito. Será que a minha filha meio vampira podia enviar-me pensamentos? Não, não pode ser.

-Despacha-te! – Alice estava muito impaciente, será alguma vez possível aquela rapariga ter uma pequena pausa nas compras?

Fui até ao meu guarda-fato e troquei de roupa, vesti um vestido pelos joelhos de cor azul-marinho, era bastante casual.

-É melhor despachares-te, a Alice está completamente empolgada e impaciente. – Avisou-me Edward.

-Sim está quase. Vou comprar roupas para a nossa filha!

-Posso ir com vocês? Não tenho nada para fazer, e além disso também gostaria de dar algumas sugestões… - Edward estava bastante entusiasmado com a ideia, ele dá um pai maravilhoso!

-Claro, até prefiro que também vás – Dei-lhe um beijo apressado, Alice já nos chamava.

* * *

Depois das compras, finalmente cheguei a casa, estava cheia de fome, mais uma vez Carlisle e Esme foram buscar o jarro de sangue para eu beber. Nunca percebi o porquê de beber sangue, se nem sequer sou vampira. Assim que bebi a minha respectiva comida, fui tomar um banho relaxante para logo de seguida ir descansar. Entrei dentro da banheira, com a água da banheira cheia até ao limite máximo, sentando-me e encostei a cabeça à parede.

-Então, as compras fizeram-te assim tão mal? – Ouvi a voz do homem mais lindo e maravilhoso do mundo.

-Sim, dói-me as costas e estou super cansada… - Lá me queixei.

-Ummm, isso passa num instante.

Depois do meu longo banho fui-me deitar para tentar descansar, mas foi completamente impossível, será possível um bebé dar tantos pontapés a cada hora? Mas enfim…levantei-me e vesti robe. Fui até ao jardim. Estava lá a Esme.

-Olá Bella, então não consegues dormir? – Perguntou ela, um pouco preocupada.

-Infelizmente não.

-Bem eu vou limpar o resto da casa, ficas bem?

-Sim claro que fico, vá, eu fico óptima.

-Então está bem, mas qualquer coisa chama-me a mim ou a alguém da família.

-Claro.

Fui-me sentar na relva fresca, estava um pouco de vento mas não me apetecia nada ir para dentro de casa. Deixei-me estar ao vento, fez-me bem aquele bocado, precisava de um momento a sós, coisa que ultimamente eu não tinha. Como seria que a criança iria nascer? Tenho tanto medo que corra mal o parto. Os meus pensamentos idiotas foram interrompidos pelo Jasper.

-Então, que estás a fazer aqui ao frio? – Nisto ele tapou-me com uma manta que tinha trazido e sentou-se a meu lado.

-Nada de especial, vim para aqui pensar um bocadinho.

- Estás com medo de quê? – Mas porque é que ele podia sentir tudo?

-Do parto. – Tentei despachá-lo, eu nunca me senti muito a vontade com ele desde que me atacou.

-Olha eu tenho que te pedir mais uma vez desculpa, por aquilo que aconteceu no teu aniversário. Eu ainda nem tinha caçado e quando vi o teu sangue…não me consegui conter, perdoa-me.

-Oh Jasper, eu já te disse que eu compreendo! Foste-te abaixo, aconteceu e pronto. Não peças desculpa.

-Ok, estou mais descansado. Então e porque é que estás com medo do parto?

-Tenho um pressentimento que vai correr mal, mas mesmo muito mal, e se eu me for abaixo?

-Muito simples, transformamos-te. Não tenhas medo, o Carlisle vai cuidar de ti e vai ter todos os cuidados. Não fiques preocupada a sério.

-Sim tens toda a razão, obrigada pelos teus conselhos.

-De nada, agora vamos lá para dentro, tu já estás a arrefecer.

-Não é preciso eu levo-a. – Edward apareceu mesmo ali naquele instante, notei que ele estava bravo para o Jasper, claro só podiam ser ciúmes.

-Pronto está bem, adeus Bella, vou ter com a Alice. Vê se te controlas Edward.

-Edward! Porque é que trataste assim o teu irmão?

Nem recebi uma resposta apenas um rosnar vindo do peito dele. Ele levou-me para dentro para o nosso quarto e aconchegou-me lá.

-Não podes apanhar muito frio, não podes ficar mais doente do que já estás.

-Tem calma, o Jasper levou-me uma manta eu estava muito bem não te precisas de preocupar.

-Sim eu percebi, Bella eu não quero que fiques mal está bem? Por favor tem cuidado.

-Sim claro, não te preocupes.

Depois de o acalmar dei-lhe um beijo e fiquei abraçada a ele deitada na cama. Edward começou a cantar a minha musica de dormir e eu adormeci.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Desculpem pela demora deste capítulo, mas o tempo foi passando e eu tenho estado sempre ocupada e não tenho tido tempo para escrever. Mas aqui está o capítulo! (:**

**Capitulo V**

**BPOV **

_-A minha filha! Não ma tirem! Por favor!_

_-Bella, não estás em condições de ter a filha contigo, és muito nova…nós cuidamos dela._

_-Eu já disse que não! Edward por favor faz alguma coisa, é a nossa filha…_

Acordei subitamente, completamente aterrorizada com o que tinha sonhado, mas foi só um sonho…

-Bella, passa-se alguma coisa? – Edward estava mesmo a meu lado assim que acordei, como sempre, com um sorriso respondi que estava tudo bem e que tinha sido só um pesadelo e não tinha importância.

O meu marido serviu-me o pequeno-almoço mas sempre preocupado com o que se tinha passado comigo mas, eu ainda acrescentei:

-Não se passa nada meu amor. Tudo tranquilo.

Depois de comer frutos vermelhos, Edward levou-me com ele para irmos passear juntos. Há algum tempo que não tínhamos tempo para nós e finalmente estávamos a desfruta-lo.

-Minha Bella…como eu te quero para sempre! Agora vou ser pai e nem sei como agradecer por seres tu a minha mulher.

-Por favor meu amor…estás-me a deixar envergonhada…

Eu já nem sabia que dizer, eu é que tinha de lhe agradecer por tudo o que ele tem feito por mim desde que nos conhecemos, e por me amar tanto!

-Minha esposa, acredita que eu quero ficar contigo para sempre! E em breve será a tua transformação por tanto anseias. Mas antes também do nascimento da criança, que está breve, gostava de te mostrar um pequeno lugarzinho para passarmos o dia de hoje. Que achas?

-Claro que sim Edward, quero aproveitar mesmo ao máximo estes últimos dias que me restam da melhor maneira.

Fomos andando para o tal lugarzinho que ele me falou. Já era de noite quando chegámos lá, mas com a luz da lua ainda deu para ver que estava tudo coberto de relva e árvores à nossa volta. Eu e o meu marido resolvemos deitarmo-nos um pouco para eu descansar.

Deitei-me com a cabeça em cima do peito dele e sussurrei-lhe um simples "amo-te", senti uma respiração desnecessária vinda da parte dele, mas claro que tinha um bom significado.

-Eu também te amo minha Bella.

E nisto ele começou a beijar-me lentamente, mas cada vez estava mais entusiasmada e de um momento para o outro, estávamos a entrar num clima apaixonante e quente, muito quente…

Ele estendeu uma toalha que tinha trazido de nossa casa e sentou-me em cima dele. Nós já estávamos a ficar muito acelerados nos beijos que dávamos e o toque estava a ficar intenso.

Tirámos as nossas roupas e continuámos com os toques e beijos intensos durante um bom bocado, mas depois eu parti em acção. Já estava deitada ao lado dele tapada com as mantas que ele tinha trazido, mas sentei-me novamente em cima dele e aí começou a verdadeira noite apaixonante.

Já era de manhã, e quando acordei Edward estava à minha frente a observar-me a despertar como sempre.

-O que é amor?

-Nada minha Isabella, está aqui o teu pequeno-almoço.

Comecei a comer para alimentar o meu bebé, que brevemente iria nascer, máximo duas semanas disse-me o Carlisle. Como seria a linda criança que iria nascer? Se for igual ao pai vai ser encantadora! Deixei-me levar pelos meus pensamentos até que o meu marido me interrompeu.

-Bella, que se passa? Em que estás a pensar?

-Estava só a pensar no nosso filho que está prestes a nascer! Agora só espero que corra tudo bem com o nascimento…

-Claro que vai correr bem Bella! Não penses nisso agora.

-Vou tentar não pensar…

O dia passou num instante. Fomos para casa tomar um banho relaxante e mais tarde fomos para o quarto ver um filme.

-Queres ser hoje a escolher tu?

-Sim Ed, vamos ver o que tens por aí… umm… acho que vai ser este.

-Isso não será demasiado lamechas?

-Oh amor, por favor não custa nada eu gosto do filme.

-Está bem minha Bella. Vamos ver o filme.

Quando o filme acabou, aconcheguei-me nos braços de Edward que me abraçavam e adormeci enquanto ele cantava a minha balada para dormir..

**Aqui está o capítulo que acabei por demorar tanto a escrevê-lo. Sei que não é muito grande mas o próximo vai ser melhor acreditem, e o ponto de vista vai ser também de Edward.**

**Pode ser que no próximo capitulo seja o nascimento do filho de Bella e Edward. **

**E quero reviews… please please please, como é que eu sei se gostaram ou não dos capítulos?**

**Espero ter alguma notificação no meu email.. rsrsrsrsrsrssrs **

**Até à próxima gente! (:**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo VI**

**EPOV**

_Estes últimos três meses para mim têm sido exaustos (não que os vampiros se sintam cansados). Bella tem andado bem-disposta, embora a sua barriga tenha crescido de uma forma anormal! Não se sabe ao certo o que pode sair de lá, mas o que quer ele seja eu e a minha mulher, iremos amá-lo __eternamente__._

Bella acordou num salto brusco da cama.

-Que se passa?

-Foi só um pesadelo… foi só um pesadelo… foi só um pesadelo… - Repetia vezes sem conta o mesmo.

-Outro? Que se passa contigo? Andas tão estranha. Já há algum tempo para cá que andas assim, completamente irrequieta enquanto dormes.

Ela não me respondeu.

Fui-lhe preparar a banheira com água morna para ela se acalmar e, enquanto tomava banho fui preparar umas panquecas. Ouvi Bella vir até à sala e fui logo ter com ela.

-Amor preparei-te umas panquecas!

- Obrigada!

Bella hoje estava diferente… estava mole e sem reacção.

-Vou até ao escritório falar com Carlisle, volto em breve!

Quando já tinha chegado lá a cima e quando estava prestes a bater à porta, Carlisle abriu a porta.

-Estávamos à tua espera, entra filho. – Disse Carlisle, sentando-se na cadeira em frente à sua secretária. Em frente a ele estava Jasper em pé sem se mover.

-Ai estavam? Que se passa?

-Está quase na hora… - Esclareceu Jasper.

-Na hora do quê? Ah! Do bebé nascer…? Quanto tempo?

-Bem, conforme os nossos cálculos apenas restam 8 horas.

-Oito? Vou já ter com a Bella! Preciso de lhe contar que o nosso filho vai nascer em breve! Ela tem de se preparar.

-Lamento, mas isso não vai ser possível. – Jasper pôs-se à minha frente para não me deixar passar.

-Porquê? Ela merece saber.

-Isso vai deixá-la ansiosa ainda mais do que já está! Portanto, espero contar com a tua palavra. Não lhe contes. – Disse Carlisle.

-Eu não digo nada. – Garanti.

Saí do escritório e enquanto descia as escadas ouvi Jasper perguntar ao Carlisle se ele tinha a certeza que era daqui a 8 horas o nascimento do meu filho, ele confirmou outra vez que sim. Eu precisava de contar a alguém! Fui ter com Alice que estava no seu quarto a ler.

-Sim Edward, eu já sei.

-E que dizes sobre isso?

Enquanto lhe perguntava a sua opinião, ela arrumou o seu livro na prateleira e abriu a porta do quarto pegando na sua mala.

-Vou levar a Bella ao cinema, depois vamos à pizzaria, depois vou comprar-lhe roupa para quando se tornar imortal, depois vamos comprar novas maquilhagens e lentes de contacto caso seja necessário para mais tarde, depois..

-Meu deus chega! Já percebi, mas antes da hora não era melhor eu e a Bella estarmos sós? Ela pode precisar de alguma coisa e imagina que eu não estou lá para a ajudar? Ia ficar muito mal se acontecesse algo à minha mulher e ao nosso filho!

-Edward, tem calma. Está tudo sob controlo! Não te preocupes, já tive uma visão antes do nascimento e vocês os dois … bem… olha rosas vermelhas e brancas dá uma combinação boa! E já não tenho mais nada a dizer. Ah! Afinal tenho. Ela vai adorar a surpresa.

Fiquei envergonhado… queria estar com Bella num sítio calmo, onde ninguém nos incomodasse.

-Obrigado Alice! Agora deixa-me ir lá abaixo despedir-me da minha mulher.

-Bella! Anda, veste o teu casaco e vem comigo!

-Que se passa Alice?

-Saída de melhores amigas! – Alice lançou-lhe o tal sorriso, que dava logo para ver que tipo de saída era.

-Não, mais roupa não!

-Vais precisar, acredita! E além disso vamos almoçar a uma pizzaria que vais adorar, melhor dizendo tu é que vais comer.

-Ummm… está bem! Convenceste-me, mas só por causa da comida!

Bella abraçou-me e beijou-me antes de sair.

-_Amo-te! – _Disse-lhe.

-E eu a ti!

**BPOV**

Alice estava muito estranha…

-Alice o que se passa? – Perguntei enquanto íamos a caminho do centro comercial.

-Nada! Apenas já estava farta de estar em casa e quis passar uma tarde contigo sua tonta!

-Humm, está bem.

-Como te sentes?

"Como te sentes"? Ela está boa da cabeça? Nunca me senti melhor! Na verdade, ando um pouco de mais ansiosa pelo nascimento do meu bebé tenho quase a certeza de que está quase na hora eu sinto. Mas isso são pressentimentos de mãe, ela nunca irá entender. Por isso terei que dizer…

-Bem.

-Não estás nervosa nem sentes nada?

-Não, mas sinto o meu filho ou filha a mover-se dentro da minha barriga. Tirando isso nada!

-Está bem.

Nem chegou a passar cerca de um minuto.

-Bella, tens sentido dores de cabeça ou algo fora do normal?

Ok. Isto já está a passar das marcas.

-Eu estou bem! Já disse.

-Calma!

-Eu estou calma.

-Não me parece… Enfim… Podes falar comigo sobre tudo Bella. Desculpa, estou só preocupada contigo e com o teu filho! Como tens andado ultimamente? E não digas _bem _porque irias mentir à rapariga que tem visões.

-Eu sei Alice. Sim, eu ando diferente. Parece que pressinto o nascimento do meu filho. Que posso eu mais dizer? Ele ou ela anda mais agitado do que o normal…

-Pois… Enfim não fiques nervosa ou ansiosa ou sei lá. Vamos mas é às compras!

E assim foram as minhas 6 horas seguintes. Compras para aqui e para lá.

**EPOV**

Faltam duas horas até ao momento do nascimento do nosso filho e a Alice não me traz a Bella…

Liguei para Alice.

"_-Sim?_

_-Onde estás Alice? Tanto tempo…_

_-Não tenho culpa que haja trânsito! Não te preocupes mano, mais… 5min e estamos aí! _

_-Alice deixa-me falar com o Edward! – disse Bella._

_-Sim Ed?_

_-Sim amor? Está tudo bem contigo não está?_

_-Óbvio que está! Já tenho saudades tuas! A Alice contou-me que tinhas preparado algo para mim… quero ver isso!_

_-E vais ver Bella meu amor. _

_-Bem, acho que é melhor desligar, a Alice está a ter uma visão neste momento e ela precisa de alguém para caso haja descontrole conduza o carro por ela... Até já amor!_

_-Até já amor!"_

Ouvi o carro a chegar.

Fui a correr ter com a Bella.

-Anda, vamos até um lugar.

-Onde?

-É surpresa, por isso é que te vou pôr esta fita em torno dos olhos para não veres nada.

-Ok amor.

Levei-a até ao local onde preparei tudo. Tirei-lhe a fita.

-Oh Edward…

-Gostas?

-Adoro!


End file.
